Fastest Hands In The West
by Dream.Write.Live
Summary: doc holiday competes with johnny ringo for a sweet little look alike of his childhood sweetheart cousin. set pre-movie


_**So Tombstone is one of my favorite movies of all time… but I honestly don't like most of the women in it. Hence, my story with lots of new lady characters! :D**_

She was the prettiest little angel ever set foot on this earth. Them baby blues could melt my heart in a split second, and God forbid she put those soft little hands out, even just to touch my shoulder, my cheek. You woulda thought she had fingers of fire the way I reacted to her touch. That was my precious baby girl though. Everything about her made me react different. Different than any other woman for sure. 15 and my life's only desire. Oh, what a desire.

But I couldn't have her. Sweet thing that she is, up and committed herself to a convent. What my Uncle was thinking letting her do that was beyond me. Broke my heart the day I found out. And I deserved it.

I look up from the road under my horse's feet, establishing my surroundings. Still a couple miles from town. I really need to keep my thoughts away from that itty bit. Besides, these next few days, weeks even, were going to be interesting enough of a distraction.

Not an hour later, I trotted into Tombstone.

~*~

Stupid, ignorant, cocky cowboys! Comin' into MY bar, smashing furniture, smashing drinks, smashing glass, smashing heads. No one can run a business that way, but sure enough they expect me to. And all I can do is sit and watch.

I don't care to think what they'd do to a woman who tried to confront one of them. I've seen full grown men reduced to sobbing heaps on the floor when placed under the wrath of one of Curly Bill's men. Although, the silent, bleeding heaps have got to be worse.

I shouldn't complain, today was mild. The _Dancing Lady _is pretty well the best taken care of in town, I have the least amount of red scarf trouble. And if I had to say so, I'd pin the new comer who had sat in the corner as the instigator this time. He should have seen the trouble coming, making all them sly, distracting, insulting comments while the boys played cards. He handled himself pretty well, left without a scratch on him, just a lot of scratches on my place. If only Curly Bill, or his man were here, it would have been different… Just as the thought ran through my mind, there he was, swingin casually through my front doors. Speak of the devil, and he'll show his ugly face. Or extremely handsome, charismatic face in this case.

Johnny Ringo, the closest thing to law in this town. Curly Bill's right hand man, and if truth be told, his brain and backbone too. Macho man of every saloon, and surprise surprise, also the town's intellectual. Smartest man I've ever met, and the fastest. It's a dangerous combination in a cowboy. The other red scarves want to be him, every half brained whore and daddy's girl in town wants him, and good God does he know it. And I'll shock ya, he's taken. Guess who's got him?

"Hey there baby." He stepped around the bar, reaching around to haul me roughly in his direction, and placed a hard kiss on my lips.

~*~

It felt wrong to be so harsh with her. She deserved better, I'd have to make it up to her somehow, but there was nothing to be done. If I didn't come to her soon as I walked in, she'd be up for grabs by the end of the night, my claim had to be repeatedly staked with a woman as good as mine. But that wasn't really the problem, the problem was that in this bar, I am in charge, and men only obey those they respect, only respect those they fear. And you can't fear a man who grovels for a girl.

As I pulled away from her, turning towards the gambling tables, I saw the look of frustration and embarrassment on her face. Becky is strong, and proud for her young age, only 17. It pained me to know how hard it was for her to take that for me. To have these pathetic, flea bitten slaves I have to work with look at her like I own her. And I have to make them look at her like that.

It sickens me, but it is necessary, Bill would hurt her bad if he knew she was weakening me. And she was. The fact that I regretted kissing her _hard… _hell, a year ago I woulda done it just to prove to whatever bitch I had that she _was _mine. Regret wouldn't have even crossed my mind. But that doesn't bother me. Rebecca is worth it.

I just have to make it clear to everyone else that she is mine, and that isn't going to change. Not like anyone would directly go against _me_, but I don't want them bothering her. Hell, just a few minutes ago that punk… something Holiday… was looking at her like he already had her in his lap. Made my blood boil it did. We just might have some problems with that one.

~*~

_**Let me know what you think! I'll be looking for reviews and comments/suggestions to keep this one going! 3 3 3**_


End file.
